Bux
Bux, formally called Tower Bux, are the "premium" currency in Tiny Tower. They can be used for special functions such as hurrying stock production, speeding up floor construction, upgrading the elevator and being exchanged for coins. Uses for Bux Bux can be used to: *Instantly stock an item, at the rate of one hundred Bux for each hour of stocking time left, rounded up. For example, an item that has 3 hours and 10 minutes of stock time remaining would cost 400 Bux to instantly restock. *Purchase upgrades for the elevator. *Instantly finish constructing a floor. The rate is the same as instantly stocking an item, at one Bux for each hour of construction time left, rounded up. A floor that has more than 3 hours but less than 4 hours of construction left would cost 4 Bux to finish. *Instantly move a Bitizen into an empty apartment space. Tap on the floor you wish to move Bitizens into and select For Rent 1 Bux. The player will be asked if they want to "Move a Bitizen in to this apartment immediately at the cost of 1 Bux?", in response to which they either select Yes or No. By selecting Yes a new, random Bitizen instantly moves into the apartment. *Purchase new buckets of Paint (only a bucket for 100 Bux!) *Move floors around, up or down (any distance), for 1 Bux. *Quickly sell or gift the remaining stock of an item. Each Bux sells 600 items of stock (the amount of Bux is rounded up if there is less; for example, 400 items would still cost a Bux to sell or gift, and 601 items would cost two Bux). *Buy costumes. Each costume costs 3-5 Bux, but once purchased they can be worn (and removed and re-worn) by multiple Bitizens at no additional cost. *Trade for coins. Accessing the Bank from your game's Menu lets you trade them in at the following rates: Ways to Earn Bux *As a reward for building a new floor on your Tower, the game will congratulate you on your Tower's expansion and give you a complementary Tower Bux. *When a Bitizen arrives on the elevator, help them go up to their desired floor. Most of the time you will receive a coin reward, but occasionally they will instead give you a Bux as a tip! Note that Bitizens won't tip if they move in to the floor they're dropped off at. *Fully stock a Commercial floor and there is a chance you might get Bux as a bonus. *You get 2 Bux as a reward for employing a Bitizen at their Dream Job. Note that this reward can be given an unlimited amount of times, as firing then rehiring the same Bitizen gives you additional Bux. * Help search for a Bitizen when a blue icon (shown on the right) appears in the lower left corner of the screen. Tapping the icon explains why you need to find the Bitizen (ordered takeout, received a package, needs to save the President, etc.). Once you've located the Bitizen, tap the floor they're walking around on and you'll be rewarded a Tower Bux for your trouble. Note that if you keep track of your Bitizens' homes and employers, your job finding them will be far easier, as your Bitizen residents do not wander around the Tower at random. They will either be located on their floor of employment or on the floor of their residence. *You receive a Tower Bux if it's one of your Bitizens' birthdays! *You can receive free Tower Bux by settling arguments between your Bitizens. *You can receive free Tower Bux from Bank Teller VIPs. *You can receive free Tower Bux by downloading sponsored apps. *You can receive free Tower Bux by sharing BitBook posts. *Watch some short half-minute ads from Get Bux, which you can access through the menu; you're rewarded one Bux for each video. *Complete missions, which you can access through the menu; different missions can earn you between 3 and 28 bux. *Bux can be purchased using real money at the following rates (in U.S dollars): Notes * Tower Bux are called Bux, not Bucks. * Certain parts of Tiny Tower refer to a single unit as a Tower Buck and others call it one Tower Bux. The appropriate term is uncertain. Mutliple units are always called Tower Bux, however. *There is a well-known, safe cheat that allows you to speed up any time-based waiting, such as stocking and constructing floors. Manually setting the time forward on your device skips the time required for these tasks. There is a slight chance that by setting time forward that the game will glitch and you will receive free Tower Bux equivalent to the number of minutes that you set the time forward. Many players have reported that they have earned varying amounts of Tower Bux reaching 2400 Tower Bux for FREE. Try your luck with this cheat. Category:Lists Category:Gameplay